


An Inopportune Daliance

by MyParamour



Series: Journeys End in Lovers Meeting [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 04:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20303224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyParamour/pseuds/MyParamour
Summary: With their companions once again at each other's throats, Fenris and Hawke find a way to entertain themselves





	An Inopportune Daliance

They were at it again. Lenora had made the terrible mistake of bringing both Anders and Merrill along on the same outing; she should have expected it. Anders had been growing increasingly hostile towards everyone, and it had only gotten worse since she'd chosen Fenris over him months ago. And today, Merrill had (of course) resorted to blood magic while in combat with the coterie, and Anders saw fit to rip her a new one. Again. 

"Please, Anders, calm down. No one's worse for wear," Hawke had said, and Anders had only snapped at her before Isabela decided it was time to join the fray. And so she sat atop a crate in the back of the room, waiting for the hostility to die down, when she heard a deep chuckle from beside her.

The corners of her mouth turned upward, "you think this is funny? I'm surprised you don't want to join them."

Fenris smirked and crossed his arms as he looked towards the trio. "I think Merrill and Isabela can handle themselves without my help."

Lenora sighed, "I'm sure you're right..." She brushed her hair behind her ear and looked down towards the dirty ground that littered Darktown. "I'm just growing quite tired of it. Why can't we all just get along for once? And I don't count wicked grace nights at The Hanged Man. I mean I want us to behave ourselves without the aid of wine and questionable ale."

He turned to her and slid his hand onto her thigh. "What can you expect when you bring a blood mage, an abomination and an ex-pirate together? You know I care for you but you have a knack for befriending dissonant people."

She couldn't help but laugh, "says the ex-slave who broods so frequently that you're one step away from having a permanent scowl plastered on your face."

Fenris bit his bottom lip and shifted, forcing her legs to part so she could let him step closer towards her. "And yet I'm not the apostate who brought us all together in the first place." He clutched at her legs, his gauntlets digging slightly into her flesh as he spoke. 

"Ah." She reached out and touched his forearms, immediately feeling the thrum of lyrium that sat beneath his skin. "You may be onto something, although if I hadn't accepted your job I would have been quite remiss to not learning about your... certain talents." She raised her brows in an obvious attempt to get him to understand just exactly what she was saying.

He hummed in his throat, and he moved one hand to cup her jaw. "Maybe I'm lucky, then."

She smiled, "maybe." She was about to close the gap between them when her attention was pulled away, and her eyes shot back towards their friends. Evidently Isabela had gotten so angry that she'd thrown a dagger into the wall.

Anders' mouth was agape and he looked incredibly indignant. "What did you do that for?!"

Isabela balked, "me?! _You're_ the one who started this whole stupid thing."

Lenora frowned at the sight and she was surprised when Fenris placed his lips against her cheek. She felt his warm breath along her neck as he questioned, "do you think they'd even notice if I fucked you? Or are they too busy with each other?"

She turned her head, "Fenris!"

He feigned innocence, "they seem fairly preoccupied. So long as you stay quiet I think we can manage it." He kissed her neck, just below her ear and _just_ where he knew she liked it. 

"Fenris, I don't--" His hand slid from the top of her thigh and rounded its way towards her centre, and her breath caught in her throat.

"You don't what?"

He didn't wait for her response. He removed his gauntlets and placed them beside her before returning his hand to its previous place. He gripped at her flesh and she allowed him to rub his hands against her underneath her skirt. In spite of herself her breathing picked up, and she moved her hands to his shoulders and swallowed, "that's not fair."

Fenris pressed his lips to her own, "no? I think you like it."

He absolutely was not wrong. She did like it; _more_ than like it, and she knew he used it to his advantage, a fact which she couldn't find in herself to mind. Lenora liked that he physically understood her, and she'd never in her life had a man who could so easily please her. But being here, in Darktown so in the open, she liked being adventurous, but she'd never thought to be so bold. It was becoming clear to her that Fenris could only put in the tiniest amount of effort and her defenses would crumble immediately. The thought of him having such control over her thrilled her. 

He maneuvered his fingers beneath her smallclothes and she whined at the touch. "I might."

He laughed. "'I might' she says." He slid a finger inside of her and he swallowed a groan as she coated his digit, "feels like more than a 'might'." 

She tried to join him in his laughter, but it came out more strained than she intended as he slid another finger inside of her and alternated between pumping them in and out and hooking them towards himself. She placed the heels of her boots around him and tried to hold him still. What he was doing felt so good, she didn't dare let him stop. She whispered, "Maker, Fenris."

He kissed her then, and held her bottom lip between his teeth as she raked her nails into his hair. She pulled on it, and he let a quiet moan escape him. "Let me see you, Lenora." 

He removed his fingers from her and immediately went to work at the laces along the front of her corset, and when he'd loosened it enough he pushed the offending bodice away. The laces were still trapping it around her, but her torso was free enough that he was able to push the fabric of her undershirt down, revealing her breasts to him. To her chagrin he broke free of the hold she had on him and he fell into a crouch, latching his mouth to her left breast. He flicked his tongue along her nipple, and she tried desperately to keep quiet as he ran his thumb over the other. She could feel how wet she was, how much she needed him, and she wasn't certain she could wait for much longer. 

"Fenris." 

He pulled back from her and looked up. His mouth was open. he was breathing heavy and his green eyes looked so inviting -- her heart thumped against her ribcage and she couldn't help herself as she bent forward to capture him in another kiss. The pace was fervent and she blindly did her best to pull him back upwards, and she grasped at his back, trying desperately to get as close to him as possible. 

He broke from the kiss and she could hear as he tried to undo his pants. He was inches from her and she took the opportunity to lean forward, and she swiped her tongue along his ear. He froze, and he almost fell into her when she did it again. "Venhedis, woman. Stop, I can't..."

Lenora giggled, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Fenris locked eyes with her, and had she been an outsider she may have misconstrued his expression as one of anger, but she could tell he was looking at her with amused frustration. "Kaffas. You drive me mad." His hands fell back to his breeches and he succeeded in undoing them before he pushed them down just enough to reveal himself. He said nothing more as he reached for her ass and yanked her to the very edge of the crate, causing her to hold tightly onto his arms for fear of slipping off.

"Oh!" She gulped when she felt his cock against her, "in a good way, I hope."

He halted briefly, and ran his knuckle over her chin, "in a good way." He gave her a small smile before resuming the task at hand and pushing her skirt out of the way. He lined himself up and slowly thrust his way inside, filling her completely. They shared a mutual groan at the feeling and he placed his forehead against hers as he allowed her some time to adjust to his size. 

He was big, of course he was. Even before anything had happened between them she'd expected him to be; after all, he wore such tight clothing that it was hard for him to have kept that kind of thing a secret without her ever noticing. Isabela certainly had and had made mention of it more than once. 

Lenora placed one palm against his chest and touched the other against the lyrium veins along the side of his throat. She revelled in the feeling of the mineral course through her, and in the fact that Fenris allowed her to even touch him in the first place. To her every bit of him was a gift, one she very happily accepted. "Please, Fenris."

He obliged, and he pulled out almost completely before he pounded into her again. She whined at the feeling, louder than she had intended, and one of his hands moved, his fingers touching over her mouth. "Shh."

Fenris stared down at her lips, and she opened her mouth in an invitation. She watched his adam's apple move along the column of his throat and he placed his pointer and middle fingers into her mouth. She closed her lips around him and sucked, this time causing him to let out an unsupressed moan. "Lenora."

She scratched her nails along his chest armour and he withdrew his fingers from her before he held tightly onto her hips to keep her still, the force of his thrusts causing her ass to almost painfully shift against the wood; but the small amount of discomfort seemed to only bring her closer to the brink. She felt her magic spark at her fingertips and she removed her hands from him and placed them on either side of her, gripping onto the crate beneath her. "I'm so close, Fenris."

He let go of her and his hands flew to her knees, pushing her legs further apart. The angle changed _just_ enough that he was hitting her in the perfect spot, and she closed her eyes and clamped her tongue in between her teeth to stop herself from crying out in pleasure. 

"Look at me, Lenora."

She obeyed, and the sight of him as he fucked her pushed her over the precipice, and to stop herself from screaming his name she released the pressure through her palms, singeing the wood beneath her hands. 

Fenris noticed what she had done, and he thrust into her one, two, three more times until he released himself inside of her, his lyrium markings glowing slightly as he did. He touched his hand to her cheek and kissed her as he came down from his high, and she breathed deeply as she tried to regain composure over herself once more. 

She heard someone clear their throat, and her eyes widened at the reality of their predicament. She turned her head just enough to see their three companions staring back at them, each of them holding a wide variety of expressions. Isabela was grinning, Merill looked embarrassed and Anders' cheeks were flushed and he seemed unable to even look towards her. 

Isabela crossed her arms and shifted her weight to one side, "if I had known arguing with Anders would lead to _that_ kind of show... well, I would have began the day with that."

Lenora pulled her undershirt back up to cover her chest as Fenris pulled out of her, pushing her skirt back into place before he tucked himself back into his breeches. She jumped off of the crate and clutched at her bodice, struggling to redo it while she spoke, "we didn't mean... Well, I -- look, that wasn't--"

Isabela shot her hands up to stop her, "no, please! Enjoy yourself! I know I will later tonight just thinking about it. And I'm sure Merrill is alright, aren't you, kitten?"

Merrill wrung her hands together, "oh, it's alright. It's not the first time I've wandered into that sort of thing. Back with the Clan there are only so many private places to hide."

Bela smiled, "see? She's fine! And Anders..." She turned to look for him just as Anders hastily made his retreat and he burst his way through the nearest door. Isabela touched her heart as she laughed, "well, I suspect he just needs some alone time to really _digest_ what he just saw."

Lenora covered her face with her hands, and she prayed to the Maker that Varric would be kind enough to exclude this particular story from his repertoire. 


End file.
